Alguém como você
by Ligya Ford-Northman
Summary: ...Os cabelos louros caiam espalhados, e ela comparava as cores dos pêlos dele com os cabelos. A pele dele era alva e os fios louros do seu ventre eram tão claros como cabelo de bebê. Seguiu com os olhos até chegar a linha do bumbum... CHAMERON PÓS 2x07
1. Chapter 1

**Eu costumava postar esta fic num pseudônimo. E agora percebi que não preciso disto. De uma maneira, é um tapa na cara das pessoas que a elogiavam, mas não me elogiavam.**

**Bom, repetindo, é uma fic pós-Hunting. **

**ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ**

**By Ligya Ford**

**CAPITULO 1**

"_Ela o observou. Ele dormia pacificamente. Tinha o corpo todo relaxado, de barriga para baixo, com as mãos pousadas perto do travesseiro. Ele respirava profundamente. Devia estar sonhando. Seus cílios mexiam, seus lábios também. Os cabelos louros caiam espalhados, e ela comparava as cores dos pêlos dele com os cabelos. A pele dele era alva e os fios louros do seu ventre eram tão claros como cabelo de bebê. Seguiu com os olhos até chegar a linha do bumbum..."_

- O que você ta fazendo? – alguém gritou.

Cameron se assustou e parou de digitar no laptop. Levantou a cabeça e viu Chase e House parados a sua frente.

- Nada. – se defendeu. Baixou a cabeça e salvou o documento, o fechando em seguida. – Enviando e-mails.

- Oh. Tinha algo de interessante pra mim? Alguma conferência numa ilha paradisíaca com open bar? – ele perguntou seguindo para sua mesa.

- O de sempre. – ela baixou a tampa do laptop e viu Chase se sentando a sua frente. Ele suspirou alto, o que Cameron estranhou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou.

Ele virou os olhos azuis pra ela.

- Eu?

- Não, seu amigo imaginário. O que há com você? Está com olheiras e cabelos sujos. Foreman no comando está sendo assim tão insuportável?

Chase riu. Adorava aquele bom humor dela logo de manhã.

- Não, não é nada contra o Foreman. Eu estou bem. Só um pouco... – ele suspirou.

- Um pouco o que?

Chase olhou para o lado, vendo House entretido no seu computador e disse o mais baixo que pode.

-... deprimido.

Cameron compadeceu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não. Só frustrações e preocupações que afetam o... homem moderno.

- Hum... isso é promissor. Homem moderno... – ela estalou a língua. - Você quer dizer que agora você vai ser um... metrossexual? – ela disse segurando o riso.

- Não força, Cameron.

Ela riu baixinho. Teve uma idéia.

- Já passou do meio-dia. Quer almoçar?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha. Estranho. Ela mal falava com ele desde que eles...

- Por que não? – ele soltou, se levantando da cadeira,tirando o jaleco. – Espero que você não comente isso com House. Ele ia fazer da minha vida um inferno.

- Não se preocupe, Chase. Eu não sou tão má assim.

Em alguns segundos, deixaram os jalecos no vestiário, e seguiram para a rua.

Andavam lado a lado, um percebendo a presença do outro.

Ele andava chutando as pernas, com as mãos descansadas no bolso. Uma mistura de nervosismo e um certo ar de tô-nem-ai.

Cameron estava curiosa. "Preocupações que afetam o homem moderno"? O que será que estava afetando Chase?

- Voce me deixou preocupada.

- Por quê?

Cameron não sabia o que responder. Honestamente, ela estava preocupada porque ele estava preocupado. E por que isso? O que o deixava tão interessante a ela?

- Você... mencionou frustrações e preocupações. Isso me deixou...

- Curiosa? – ele sorriu. – Curiosa ou preocupada?

- Ambos.

Eles se aproximaram do restaurante. Tinha uma fachada imponente em cima de vidraças com pequenos toldos coloridos.

- Não, Chase, aqui é muito caro.

- Eu pago. Faço questão. A comida aqui é... soberba.

Ela balança a cabeça, o censurando, mas cede.

Sentam numa mesa do lado de fora, e logo um garçom se aproxima. Cameron realmente se impressiona com o menu, e pede uma salada que parecia fantástica.

- Me diz, Chase, o que foi? – ela pergunta, assim que o garçom virou as costas.

- Se eu lhe dizer, ou você vai chorar, ou vai gargalhar.

- É tão terrível assim?

- Não. Terrível, não. Só... triste.

- Acho que eu sei o que você está sentindo.

Chase a encarou, e Cameron viu que aqueles olhos azuis, que sempre brilhavam, estavam tristes e frios. Ficou penalizada. Sabe que não devia. Pena é o pior sentimento que se deve sentir por alguém.

Ela sentia o que Chase sentia. Ela, após ter o peso na consciência, de achar que podia estar portando HIV, sabia o que era aquilo. Não ter por quem viver, por quem amar. Para ele, deveria ser pior. Ele sequer tinha pais vivos.

- Você está se sentindo sozinho. – ela disse, por fim.

- É... – ele murmurou. – Isso é patético, Cameron. Me desculpa.

Ele ruborizou. Fico envergonhado por ser tão fraco e ridículo.

- Não. É bom conversar de vez em quando.

Chase sorriu.

O garçom apareceu trazendo dois sucos com pedras de gelo. Chase agradeceu.

- Estou... pensando em pedir demissão.

- Por quê? – ela estranhou o fato de seu coração ter acelerado.

- Porque... quero ficar perto da única família que me sobrou.

- O quê?

- Eu não tenho ninguém, Cam. Não tenho pais, amigos, namoradas. Só a Melissa.

- Não seja pessimista, Chase.

- Não é pessimismo. Eu só... to pensando em mim. – Cameron o olha sem entender. – Eu já fui quase mandado embora duas vezes. Eu posso arranjar qualquer emprego em Sidney.

- Não, Chase, não faça isso.

- Por quê? Não há nada me prenda aqui.

O garçom chegou trazendo os pratos.

Cameron ainda fitava Chase, em profunda confusão. Por que sentia que não queria que ele fosse embora? Era porque trabalhavam juntos a muito tempo? Era porque tinham dormido juntos?

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu o garçom.

- Não me olha assim, Cam.

- Você não deveria fazer isto. – ignorando o pedido dele.

- Isso o quê? Pedir demissão?

- Desistir.

- Não estou desistindo. Eu só... estou reavaliando minhas prioridades.

- Você está querendo ir embora, só porque se sente sozinho e abandonado.

- Ah, é?

- É. – ela respondeu, após garfar um pedaço de salmão. – Se você tivesse o que se ocupar, não pensaria assim.

- Com o que me ocupar? Você diz: algo pra fazer?

- Também.

- Eu não acho que fazer academia ou praticar... sei lá, pólo, vai satisfazer minha carência, Cameron.

Ela suspirou.

- Já sei. Uma amiga minha vai dar uma festa... Venha comigo!

- Ir com você em uma festa?

- É, Chase. Tenho certeza que vai te... ocupar um pouco. Você vai achar Sophie um barato. Ela é rica, divertida, e sem um pingo de juízo.

Chase riu.

- Ta bem. Que horas eu te pego?

- Por que você tem que me pegar?

Chase estreitou a testa.

- Uh...? – ele ficou confuso. – Então... que horas você me pega...?

- Oito. – ela respondeu. – Você me pega ás oito. – ela se levantou. – Vou ao banheiro.

Chase a seguiu com os olhos. Riu, divertido.

- Mulheres...!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ**

**CAPITULO DOIS**

"_Suspirou alto. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Quanto mais tentava, menos diminuía. Sentia todos os seus reflexos mais rápidos. Como se tudo acontecesse numa velocidade maior. Fora a horrível sensação de que estava esquecendo de algo, deixando algo pra trás. Ele apareceu e lhe deu um calmante. Usava uma camisa azul que refletia furiosamente nos seus olhos. Prestou atenção nas suas expressões e mais uma vez se deixou admirar pelo rosto angelical e a boca feita para a luxúria. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de mordê-la. Seria ousado demais somente experimentar de novo aquela luxúria?"_

Chase levantou o olhar para a mulher com quem conversava. Ela devia ter vinte anos, no máximo. E Chase sequer prestava atenção no que ela dizia. Percebeu que ela falava e falava, abria a boca, e ele não conseguia entender o que ela dizia.

Ela era loira, olhos azuis, tinha uma boca carnuda e vermelha, e sorria sempre, mostrando os dentes perfeitos. Ela ria, e tocava o braço de Chase, enquanto bebia de uma cerveja long neck.

Era um convite tentador. Ela inteira era um convite.

Chase sorriu, parecendo sonhador.

- Você está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – mentiu ele. Não fazia idéia do que ela tava falando.

- Então, ele disse pra mim como era a mulher mais linda que ele tinha visto...

_Socorro!_

- ... não que seja convencida, mas eu sou! – ela riu, infantil.

- É... – _ai, Jesus, me tira daqui. _

Ele olhou em volta, procurando Cameron. E pode ver melhor o ambiente onde ele estava. Devia estar num salão de festas. Só podia ser, já que aquele lugar era grande demais para uma sala de estar ou uma sala de jantar.

Pode ver ao fundo, uma enorme janela que dava para os fundos da casa, onde podia ver uma piscina iluminada por refletores. Tinha gente nadando e bebendo ao mesmo tempo.

Do outro lado da piscina, haviam enormes arcadas que davam para uma jardim. _Explêndido!_ – Chase pensou. _E essa mulher não cala a boca!_

Ele esticou o pescoço para o outro lado, e finalmente viu Cameron. Estava conversando com uma mulher ruiva num elegante vestido tomara-que-caia. Era Sophie, a dona da casa. Quando Cameron lhe falou sobre ela, imaginou que seria uma mulher diferente, dada a festas mais sofisticadas, regada a caviar e champagne.

E ali naquela suntuosa mansão, havia pessoas bêbadas, góticos, motoqueiros, um homem só de cueca perambulando cantando pela casa e mulheres nuas nadando na piscina.

Não era bem glamour que estava instalado ali.

E ali estava ele e Cameron que usava um leve vestido verde, que contrastava com sua pele e seus olhos verdes. Ele sorriu. Ela estava linda. Mais solta e natural do que o normal.

- Então, gato... o que acha de gente dar uma volta?

Chase se virou ao ouvir a voz da jovem a sua frente.

- Dar... uma volta? – ele engasgou.

- Ééééeééée. – ela cantarolou. - Lá em cima é cheia de quartos...!

- Lá em cima? – ele ficou perdido. Não que não soubesse o que fazer. Sabia. Era só chegar e fazer o serviço. Mas... Cameron estava ali. Ele veio para se divertir... com ela. Não pra levar "lá pra cima" todas que se oferecerem.

Ele desviou sutilmente o olhar e trocou um olhar com Cameron. Ela sorriu.

Ele tentou mandar um sinal telepático para ela: "_Socorro. Me tira daqui. Ela quer abusar do meu corpo_"

_Não que eu não quisesse. Eu quero. Não! Não quero!_

Cameron percebeu um olhar estranho dele. Parecia desespero. Riu gostoso.

- Acho que meu acompanhante precisa de salvamento. – ela disse a Sophie.

- É bom mesmo. Se não, Tiffany vai jogar ele no chão, e realizar um selvagem... _affair_.

Cameron gargalhou e andou na direção de Chase. Ela parou um instante para admirá-lo.

Naquela noite, ele tinha caprichado. Normalmente ele fazia umas combinações estranhas de roupas, mas naquele dia, ele estava... descolado. Estava tão despojado que mal o reconheceu quando ele apareceu na sua porta.

Ele vestia jeans, um tênis surrado, uma camisa branca e um chapéu. Ele devia ter imaginado que Sophie deveria ter amigos que estavam na moda, então ele deve ter feito jus a tendência.

Ela se aproximou, e ele sorriu, aliviado.

- Oi, querida... – ele forçou, e Cameron estreitou a testa. – Esta é...

"_Merda, qual o nome dela_?"

- É... humm... – ele tentou.

- ... Tiffany.

- Isso, Tiffany! – ele riu. "_Merda_!"

- Allison. - Cameron estica a mão a cumprimentando. – Posso roubá-lo um pouquinho?

Tiffany arregalou os olhos.

- E se... eu disser que não? – ela ameaçou.

"_Legal! Briga de lama!"_

Cameron estreitou a testa novamente. "_Como é que é?"_

- Me desculpe... Tiffany, certo? – ela pediu confirmação com Chase.

Chase arregalou os olhos e confirmou, sorrindo.

- Robert... – ela disse enfaticamente para demonstrar intimidade. Chase segurou o riso. -... é _meu _acompanhante.

E ela sorriu, orgulhosa.

Tiffany fechou a cara, dando um olhar violentamente vil para Cameron. Chase achou que as duas iriam sair no tapa ali mesmo.

Cameron pegou Chase pela mão e o puxou para a pista de dança.

- Cameron! – ele exclamou impressionado. – Achei que você ia rolar com ela no chão.

- Não me rebaixaria a tanto.

- Que bom que está aqui para me defender das interesseiras. – ele fez um biquinho.

Cameron riu, balançando os quadris.

- Vai, Chase, entra no ritmo! – ela exclamou, e Chase a olhou como se ela estivesse louca.

- Acho que preciso estar muito bêbado pra isso. – ele riu.

- Então, vem. Vamos beber. – ela o guiou até o bar. – É o seguinte... quando você escutar uma campainha, você tem que beber um copo de tequila.

- O quê? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Quando você ouvir a campainha, você tem que...

- Eu entendi, eu entendi... mas por quê?

Ela se aproximou do balcão, onde um jovem sorridente lhe perguntou qual era o pedid0.

- Duas cervejas e duas tequilas. – ela se virou para Chase. – Não há por que. É regra da festa.

O bartender lhe entregou as bebidas, e Cameron esticou a Chase uma lata de cerveja.

- Toma! Acho que isso você conhece.

Ele riu.

- Oi, meu amor. – ele sorriu, e virou a lata, bebendo até terminar numa golada só.

- Nossa! Você está me assustando!

- Deve ser de família. – ele disse, e Cameron o entregou outra lata, que ele começou a beber em seguida.

- Calma, ainda tem mais lá dentro.

- Vamos conversar lá fora. – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso. – Aqui mal posso me ouvir.

- Espere! – Cameron se aproximou do bar e pegou mais duas cervejas. – Pra manter seu nível equilibrado.

Chase gargalhou.

- Obrigado. – ele apontou para um canto, e Cameron viu que ele direcionava a piscina.

- Tem certeza? – o lugar tava lotado demais. "_E tinha gente fazendo strip-tease lá!"_

- O caminho da felicidade!

Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Como é? – "_o que ele pensa que está fazendo_?"

- Depois da piscina tem um jardim, Cameron. – ele se defendeu. – Que mente poluída!

- Hey! Eu não pensei em nada!

- Tenho certeza.

Eles, munidos de cerveja e tequila, tiveram que desviar de um certo número de pessoas espremidas no salão.

Eles atravessaram a piscina lotada, e caminharam até o oposto da multidão. Chase, enfim, entrou no jardim que ele tinha admirado e pode ver a vegetação, as flores e sentir o aroma.

- Que lindo! – Cameron disse encantada.

Infelizmente não estava vazio. As varias mesinhas espalhadas ali estavam cheias. Amigos rindo, bebendo e se divertindo, longe da musica e do falatório.

Chase apontou um banco de madeira, encostado numa parede com relva, e Cameron se sentou.

Chase achou que ali poderiam conversar. Que barulho nenhum incomodava. Mas uma campainha altíssima tocou.

Cameron latiu, e Chase gargalhou vendo todo mundo fazer o mesmo. Enquanto ela bebia a tequila, ela deu um chute na canela dele.

- Ai! – ele gritou.

- Você não latiu.

- Achei que você tava me zoando.

- Pois é, não estava.

Ele ainda ria.

- Late de novo! – ele pediu, fazendo graça.

- Filho da...

- Não xinga minha mãe. Ela era alcoólatra, não puta.

Chase olhou para os lados, e fez um barulho irreconhecível.

- Eu não ouvi. – ela reclamou.

- Eu lati.

- Mas eu não ouvi.

- Ah, Cameron... isso é... vergonhoso.

- Então ta. – ela pegou outro copo de tequila, quando um garçom passou. – Vai! Me fala da sua irmã.

- Ela mora em Sidney. – ele engoliu mais cerveja. - É casada e tem 3 filhos.

- Três? – se espantou.

- Adam, Scott e Jane. Trigêmeos.

- Uau!

- Outra coisa genética. – ele bebeu e chacoalhou a cabeça. – Álcool, câncer e gêmeos.

- Não entendo como você pode levar isso... na brincadeira.

- Não é engraçado, Cam, é trágico. Ou eu vou morrer de câncer, ou de cirrose.

- Chase...

- De novo aquele olhar... Cameron, não, okay? Pensei que tinha vindo aqui pra me... ocupar, certo?

- Certo. – ela disse, suspirando.

A campainha tocou de novo. Desta vez, Chase entrou na brincadeira e latiu. Junto com Cameron e com todos os outros convidados.

Os dois viraram a tequila pra dentro, e riram, em seguida.

- Tá, confesso. – ele disse. – Gostei disso.

- Sabia que ia gostar.

xxxxxxx

Cameron estava encostada na parede do salão de festas olhando para a pista de dança quando Chase se aproximou:

- Cam, tem um cara dando em cima de mim, que ta me deixando sem graça.

Ela riu.

- O que você disse pra ele?

- Eu não disse nada. Eu só fui... gentil.

- Ele deve ter gostado da sua... – ela olhou para as calças dele e ele percebeu: -... gentileza.

- Não me zoa, Cameron. – ele olhou para os lados, parecendo preocupado. – É que ele me olha estranho.

- Deixa de ser homofóbico, Chase.

- Eu não sou homofóbico. Eu trato todo o tipo de pessoa, só que esse cara tá me assustando.

- Relaxa! – ela disse rindo.

Ele olhou para o lado e se desesperou.

- Ele tá vindo pra cá, Cameron. – ela seguiu o olhar dele e viu o homem enorme, olhando para Chase como se ele fosse um pedaço de bife. – Faça alguma coisa!

- Eu?

- Sei lá. Me esconde!

- Tenho uma idéia! – ela exclamou e o puxou para um beijo.

Chase foi pego de surpresa, mas pensou: "_Boa idéia! O cara vai desistir de mim!"_

Mas Chase acabou se esquecendo do motivo que fizera Cameron beijá-lo. Acabou se deixando levar pelo gosto, pelo sabor da boca dela.

O homem enorme vendo aquele tórrido beijo, desistiu.

- Macho de merda! – exclamou.

Cameron também se deixou levar pelo beijo. E não fazia idéia de como aquele beijo era bom.

Já tinha beijado Chase antes, claro, mas... daquela noite sobre Crystal Meth, ela lembrava e não lembrava de muita coisa. Era um borrão confuso na sua cabeça. E o beijo de Chase era um risco apagado naquele borrão.

E aquela noite nem tinha sido a tanto tempo assim. "_Tinha sido a quanto tempo? Três semanas?"_

Para um beijo só de aparência, estava bem exagerado. Quando Cameron se deu conta que tinha colocado a própria língua misturada com a de Chase, é que ela percebeu que era melhor parar ali.

Ela se afastou, e Chase segurou a respiração sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

- Obrigado. – mal saiu da sua garganta.

- É, ele foi embora. – ela murmurou.

- Vou buscar outra cerveja. – ele tinha que quebrar o gelo. Não conseguia saber quem estava mais embaraçado ali. Ele ou ela.

- Também quero. – ela pediu.

Ele confirmou e saiu.

Cameron passou a mão no pescoço, sentindo a umidade. Estava com calor. "_Deus, que beijo!"_

Chase, enquanto aguardava o bartender voltar com as cervejas e a tequila, ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido.

Tudo bem, tinham fingido aquele beijo. Mas chegou um momento ali que não era mais fingimento. Ela sabia disso. Sabia que da parte dele houve mais. Ela deve ter sentido que ele tinha se empolgado. Assim como ela se empolgou.

"_Merda, o que ela vai pensar agora_?"

Cameron, em um canto do salão, ainda sentia o lábio inchado pelo beijo. Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento. Ela e Chase trabalhavam juntos, eram amigos. Então de onde vinha aquela vontade doente de levar ele pra cama de novo? Era o álcool. Só podia ser o álcool. Assim como naquele vez foi o Crystal Meth.

Sophie chegou ao seu lado.

- Allison, o que pensou que estava fazendo?

Cameron não entendeu.

- Por que não me disse que ele era seu namorado?

- E não é.

- Mas você estava aos beijos com esse cara. Não é típico de você beijar qualquer um.

- Ele não é qualquer um.

- Ah, não?

Como explicar a ela? Explicar sobre o beijo? Sobre o cara que paquerava Chase? Explicar que ela já tinha passado dos beijos com ele?

Resolveu simplificar.

- Nós trabalhamos juntos. Foi só... um beijo.

- Ele é lindo. – Sophie elogiou.

- É, ele é lindo. Lindo e... um cara decente.

- Então, Alli. Você não tem ninguém a tanto tempo. Por que não se dá um chance?

Camoron suspirou alto. _Eu não sei, Shophie, não sei!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Roubei a idéia do latido e da tequila do seriado "Two and Half Man". Não sei bem qual é o episodio, mas é da 1ª temporada.

Ah, deixei o Chase meio J.D. do "Scrubs". Quando ele pensou _"Legal! Briga de lama!", _eu juro que imaginei a cena, com Chase assistindo.

Obrigado pelas rewiews!


	3. Chapter 3

**ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ**

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

"_Como poderia ser natural depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Se lembrou das aulas de teatro que tinha aprendido no colégio. Deveria atuar? Fingir uma suposta indiferença? Quando na verdade, queria grudar as mãos naqueles ombros largos, morder a pele sensível daquele pescoço, lamber a pele quente do seu tórax malhado, me perder nos olhos azuis... Desvio o olhar quando ele percebe que eu o encarava. Natural. Sorria. Finja. Faça piada."_

Chase se aproxima de Sophie e Cameron, com as mãos lotadas de cervejas e tequilas. Parecia constrangido.

- Como vai, Robert? Está curtindo a festa? – perguntou Sophie, sorridente.

- Muito. Está ótima. – respondeu ele. – Achei um barato a história da campainha.

- É. – ela riu. – É uma maneira de deixar o pessoal bêbado rápido.

Cameron e Chase sorriram com a piada. Sophie deu uma desculpa e saiu.

- Vamos dar uma volta. Essa casa é enorme. – Chase quebrou o silêncio que caiu entre eles. Ele ainda se sentia estranho com aquilo. Como se quisesse algo e não soubesse. Não que não quisesse ficar com Cameron. Queria. E muito. Desde aquela noite maluca em que ela tinha feito a festa com anfetaminas, que a queria todos os dias.

Mas depois da historia de Kayla, o processo e a quase perda da sua carreira, isso ficou tão em segundo plano, que praticamente esqueceu.

Eles seguiram a direita do salão de festas, onde havia mais salas. Pipocando gente por todo lado. O homem de cueca passou por eles.

- "_Won't you help to sing/ these songs of freedom/ 'Cause all I ever have:/ Redemption songs/ Redemption songs…" – _cantava inerte a tudo.

Chase e Cameron riram e continuaram entrando mais fundo na casa. Seguiram por corredores que começavam a esvaziar, e Chase viu a sua direita uma sala enorme com um piano.

Estava vazio, e entrando na sala, viu algo que lhe deixou de queixo no chão. Cameron se aproximou, extasiada.

- Minha nossa!

Era a vista para o Carnegie Lake. Cameron sabia que a casa de Sophie ficava no orla do lago, mas ainda ficava bestificada com a paisagem.

- É maravilhoso. – admirou Chase.

Ela riu feliz.

A esquerda deles havia uma mesa de sinuca de tecido vermelho e um bar abandonado.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Chase brincou, indo para trás do balcão. Ele levantou uma garrafa de uísque e mostrou para Cameron. – Vamos matar as nossas mágoas com John Daniels.

- Não é Jack Daniels?

- Não pra mim. Ele me deixa chamá-lo como eu quiser.

A esquerda deles, encostado na parede, havia um mesa com bandejas. Algumas estavam vazias e empilhadas, outras com bolinhos que deviam estar ali a horas.

Chase encheu dois copos e entregou um a Cameron.

- Tem algo que sempre quis te perguntar. – Cameron decidiu conversar pra acabar com o clima. Engoliu o álcool e amargou o gosto no fundo da garganta.

- Pergunte.

A campainha tocou.

- Falta a tequila. Dane-se vai com John.

Eles latiram e beberam.

- Queria saber, - ela fez uma careta após engolir novamente o whisky. - como um cara bonito e rico como você, vai parar num seminário?

Chase gargalhou.

- Bem... foi na época que meu pai foi embora. Achava que... Deus ia me ajudar a superar.

- Não ajudou.

- Não mesmo. Então eu fui atrás de algo que podia me completar.

- A medicina.

- Exato. – ele esticou o copo, e ela bateu com o copo dela brindando. – Acho que foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz. E você? Fez algo que sabe agora que não devia ter feito?

- Hum... – ela fez uma careta, pensativa. – Acho que não. Não.

Chase riu de novo, e abriu a boca pra retrucar, quando ela falou:

- Minto. Não devia ter aterrorizado a vizinhança com meus irmãos.

Chase gargalhou.

- Eu cheguei a bater num garoto. Acredita? – ela chacoalhou a cabeça, inconformada.

Chase ainda ria deliciado.

- Como a gente faz bobagem quando é criança. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- É. Queria ter tido irmãos pra fazer esse tipo de bagunça. Melissa sempre foi a bonequinha.

- Eu virei uma bonequinha mais tarde. No colégio.

- Não vai me dizer, que você foi líder de torcida?

Cameron revirou os olhos.

- Pior que eu fui.

Ele riu de novo.

- Sua risada ta me dando dor de cabeça, Chase.

- Desculpe. – disse rindo. – É que é tão... não consigo imaginar você como líder de torcida.

Ela suspirou.

- É. "Vão Gatos".

- "Vão Gatos"? – ele repetiu. – Mostra pra mim.

- Mostrar o que?

- Como o quê? Faz a coreografia pra mim.

- Claro que não.

- Por quê? Não tem ninguém aqui.

- Chase, isso faz dez anos!

- Me mostra vai. Eu aposto com você que encesto quatro bolinhos nojentos desse – e apontou para uma bandeja. – naquela cesta de lixo com a mão esquerda em seqüência.

Cameron olhou pra trás, e viu a cesta. Devia estar a uns três metros. Estava longe, Chase é destro e estava bêbado. Não ia conseguir.

- Feito.

Chase saiu de trás do balcão, esticou a mão na bandeja e voltou pra trás do balcão, mirando a lixeira.

- Um! – exclamou e acertou.

- Dois! – acertou.

- Três! – acertou de novo.

- Quatro! – acertou triunfante. Cameron abriu a boca surpresa.

- Desgraçado!

- Vai, sua vez! – ele riu divertido.

- Promete que não vai rir?

- Não.

Cameron deixou sua lata de cerveja ao lado de Chase, que estava encostado no balcão e pegou duas toalhas de papel.

Colocou-as no chão, uma de cada lado e ficou no meio.

- O que é isso? – ele ficou curioso.

- Pompons. – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Ela fechou os olhos, se preparando. – Te odeio.

Chase ria feliz.

- "_Prontos okay"_ – ela pegou os papeis no chão, e levantou-os no ar, acima da cabeça, e começou a sacudi-los. – "_Os gatos estão aqui/ Pra mostrar pra vocês/ Quem irá vencer/ Depois, não chore/ Seu time irá perder/ Nós vamos celebrar/ E pra casa, você irá voltar._" – e ela começou a pular jogando os papéis pra cima.

Chase ficou assistindo, surpreso. Surpreso, feliz e encantado. Aquela Cameron era irreconhecível.

- Incrível! – ele bateu palmas.

- Não força, vai. Eu tinha 17 anos.

- Não. Juro. Achei demais. Na Austrália, não tem esse tipo de coisa.

A campainha tocou, e os dois latiram. Cameron correu até o balcão, e bebeu mais uísque. Ele encheu o copo dela e sentou na mesa de sinuca. Ela sentou ao lado dele, e lhe tirou o chapéu da cabeça, colocando na sua.

- Como eu estou? – perguntou, fazendo pose.

- Linda! – ele disse, sorrindo. – Minha vez: eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- O que você vê no House? – ela o olhou, confusa. – Digo, ele é um médico brilhante, mas... ele é chato, grosso, arrogante, mal educado... É isso o que as mulheres procuram hoje em dia? Se eu agir assim, vou ter várias aos meus pés?

Cameron riu.

- Não sei te responder, Chase. Eu admirava muito House, mas... sei lá. Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo compreendê-lo. Achei que ele fosse assim por ser sozinho, por não ter ninguém para amá-lo, mas não é algo que possa ser mudado. Ele é assim, e quer ser assim.

- É isso o que você procura? Mudar alguém?

- Não. Achei que ele fosse, na verdade, alguém... normal.

- Não é.

- Não mesmo. E outra, você... – e apontou para ele, encostando o dedo indicador no peito dele. -... é encantador do jeito que é. Não seja quem você não é.

Chase a fitou. Sentia o álcool invadindo seu cérebro e ele lhe dava coragem pra fazer qualquer coisa.

O que ela faria se ele sentisse a maciez da sua pele?  
Chase esticou uma mão, e alcançou o rosto dela. Cameron deixou-o se aproximar, e fechou os olhos. Sentiu a pele macia da mão dele. Se deliciou com aquele toque.

Abriu os olhos para poder vê-lo. Chase mordia o lábio inferior, como se estivesse se segurando para não fazer algo. E ela sabia o que era.

Alcançou o rosto dele e o beijou. Um beijo ardente. Voraz.

Chase levou as mãos ao rosto dela e Cameron o segurou pela camisa. O chapéu lhe caiu da cabeça.

O gosto dele era inigualável. Jamais tinha provado algo parecido. Era gosto de menta. Ou era baunilha?

Chase estava atordoado. Era como um sonho realizado. Ela estava ali com ele. Quente, macia e real. Podia sentir o seu perfume, seu gosto de morango, a suavidade da sua pele. Algo poderia ser mais glorioso?

Sentia que entraria em combustão. Seu corpo agia como se estivesse em chamas. Precisava tê-la. Tê-la por completo.

- Acho melhor a gente sair daqui. – ele disse com os lábios dela entre os seus.

- Uhum... – ela murmurou, ainda o beijando. Chase fugiu dos lábios, alcançando o pescoço, passando a língua pela sua pele quente.

Cameron se arrepiou, e gemeu.

_Pensando bem_...

- Realmente... – ela murmurou novamente. -... acho melhor a gente sair daqui.

- Uhum...

- Vem pra casa comigo...

- Uhum... – ele gemeu, e desceu da mesa da sinuca, a puxando pela mão.

Atravessaram o salão, e nem se despediram da dona da casa. Em segundos estavam na rua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTINHAS:

- Carnegie Lake realmente existe. No inicio da 3ª temporada quando House fazia cooper, ele corria as margem do Carnegie Lake.

- Jack Daniels é uma marca de uísque.

- A letra do Hino que Cameron canta é de autoria minha. Por isso é tão ruim. Não sei rimar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

"_Fechei os olhos tentando lembrar daquela noite. O sabor dele ainda estava na minha boca, na minha pele. Seu perfume ainda estava grudado nos meus poros, exalando no meu travesseiro. Ainda consigo sentir a sua pele quente, e macia como de um bebê. Que falta me faz aquelas mãos fortes deslizando pelo meu corpo como se ele quisesse mapear cada centímetro da minha pele. Que falta me faz o corpo dele fazendo o meu tremer."_

No carro, eles seguiram em silêncio. Sem falar nada, ela abriu a porta de casa para eles entrarem e fechou cuidadosamente atrás de si.

Foi como se os dois tivessem sido catapultados um contra o outro. Imediatamente, eles já estavam em pé, encostados na porta da frente, nos braços um do outro, beijando-se frenética e desesperadamente.

Cameron lhe tirava a camisa, o guiando, fazendo o caminho até o quarto. Empurrou-o na cama, o fazendo cair com um estrondo.

Ela subiu em cima dele, se sentando sobre seu colo. Chase lhe tirou o vestido, e Cameron lhe ajudou com o jeans.

Cameron não sabia como o sexo lúcido com Chase podia ser tão perfeito.

Nus, deslizaram lado a lado pelos lençóis, e cada toque, cada gesto, era cheio de curiosidade e delicadeza. O fôlego dos dois foi ficando cada vez mais curto e, com velocidade e desejo crescentes, deixaram a gentileza de lado, e se tornaram intensos, despudorados, violentos. Rolaram juntos, encaixados, ao que ele a penetrava, e então ela deslizou por baixo dele, colada ao seu corpo.

Quando tudo terminou, ficaram deitados, os corpo entrelaçados, unidos em sua paz.

- Achei que a gente tinha combinado que não ia mais fazer isso. – ela disse, sem fôlego.

- É. – ele suspirou. – Sempre fui um cara desobediente.

Ela riu.

- Minha única dúvida, - ele continuou, na escuridão. – é se você vai me respeitar amanhã de manhã.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu nunca te respeitei mesmo.

Ele lhe deu um beliscão.

- Ai! É claro que vou te respeitar amanhã de manhã. – garantiu. – Talvez te despreze um pouco a tarde. – acrescentou. – Mas posso te garantir meu respeito incondicional na parte da manhã.

Em silêncio, os dois permaneceram colados, nos braços um do outro, até que Cameron começou a sentir novamente as mãos dele se movimentando sobre ela. Cameron não resistiu aquele toque novamente, e fizeram amor pela segunda vez.

Depois do segundo tempo, Chase não demonstrou nenhum sinal de querer dormir, e isso agradou Cameron.

- Vamos! – chamou ela, cutucando sua barriga.

- Vamos onde?

- Para o banheiro, vamos tomar banho.

- Por quê? Você tem que ir embora logo, a fim de voltar pra casa? – brincou ele.

- Vamos logo.

Dando risadinhas, eles entraram meio desengonçados no banheiro, em direção ao boxe. Cameron lhe entregou uma esponja e uma embalagem de gel para banho.

- Me lave!

- Ta legal. – concordou ele, analisando o corpo dela e olhando para a esponja. – Só que primeiro vamos ter que molhar você.

Abriu a torneira de água quente e colocou Cameron embaixo dela. O jeito curioso e calado com que ele olhou para o corpo dela, sob a água da ducha que descia suavemente pelas curvas dos seus seios e chegava aos mamilos antes de continuar escorrendo, e a forma lenta com que espremeu a embalagem de gel sobre a esponja, sem tirar os olhos dela, foi algo carregado de erotismo.

- Você está imunda! – disse ele, com o rosto sério.

- Eu sei. – ela mal conseguia falar.

Ele passou a esponja bem devagar entre as pernas dela e a sentiu contorcer-se de desejo.

- Fique quietinha! – ordenou ele.

Ela tentou, mas a massagem firme e incessante era irresistível. A água morna, o corpo molhado dele e a pele escorregadia dela foram demais para ambos.

Encostando-a na parede de azulejos frios, com a perna dela em volta da sua cintura, Chase a penetrou novamente. Por alguns momentos paradisíacos eles se agarraram com força, os dentes cerrados de desejo, enquanto ele, de forma ritmada, lançava-se dentro dela em golpes constantes. Até que ele perdeu o apoio dos pés no piso molhado e os dois escorregaram no chão onde, estirados, com as pernas entrelaçadas, mas ainda firmemente unidos, caíram na gargalhada.

Na manhã seguinte, Cameron acordou cedo. Virou-se para o travesseiro ao seu lado e lá estava ele. Chase. Chase, do trabalho. Sem suas roupas. Adormecido e lindo, com as sobrancelhas grossas, as pontinhas da barba por fazer começando a despontar no maxilar, o quarto tomado pelo cheiro dele novamente.

Não podia reclamar sobre homens volúveis. Daquele que se manda quando transa com ela, depois de tempos a conquistando. Aquela era uma segunda vez.

Chase abriu os olhos, ainda com as pálpebras lânguidas, mas com um olhar expressivo.

- Oi. – disse ele, meio grogue.

- Oi. – sussurrou ela.

- Acho melhor eu levantar.

- Talvez.

Ele se levantou e começou a catar suas roupas espalhadas no chão. Achou sua camisa na sala, quando se deu conta que tinha perdido seu chapéu.

- Que saco!

- Que foi?

- Acho que perdi meu chapéu.

- Deve ter ficado na Sophie. Eu pergunto pra ela.

- Certo. – ele entrou no banheiro, enquanto Cameron passava freneticamente as mãos pelos cabelos, esfregando os dedos sob os olhos para remover qualquer vestígio de rímel.

Chase voltou, vestido. Tinha os cabelos revoltos, e parecia cansado.

- Acho que eu te encontro daqui a pouco, certo?

- Certo. – ela respondeu com um aperto no coração, se levantando da cama, nua.

Chase estava petrificado. Estava com medo. Medo do que falar. Do que ela podia falar.

Se aproximou dela e fez a única coisa que pensou que era a coisa certa a fazer. Pegou no rosto dela com as duas mãos, e a beijou. Um beijo calmo e doce, quase uma carícia. E em seguida, ele a soltou, se virou e saiu.

Ouviu a porta bater. Isso a tinha feito sentir um enorme vazio.

Cameron se sentou na borda da cama, confusa.

O que estava acontecendo? Será que estava gostando de Chase? Mas... já tinha dormido com ele antes. Por que agora era diferente?

xxxxxxxxx

Cameron entrou na sala de reuniões e viu Foreman sentado, olhando uma pasta. Um provável paciente.

Com o canto dos olhos, viu Chase, rabiscando uma revista de palavras cruzadas. Parecia bem entretido.

- Bom dia! – soltou.

- Bom dia, Cameron. – disse Foreman. – Isso aí, é pra você.

Cameron olhou para o que ele apontava, e viu um pacote de presentes bem embrulhado em cima da mesa.

Cameron pegou o embrulho e sentiu o peso que quer que fosse, era macio e mole. Não sabia se devia ficar empolgada ou não.

Com todo cuidado, rasgou o papel e então um objeto branco de plástico, se desenrolou sozinho e pulou na sua mão.

Cameron olhou para o objeto, e um largo sorriso se abriu no seu rosto.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Foreman.

- É um tapete de borracha pra colocar no piso do box do banheiro. – Cameron explicou, sorrindo. -, pra pessoa não escorregar.

Por entre as sobrancelhas, olhou para Chase, mas ele estava muito, muito, muito ocupado, fazendo cruzadinhas. Muito ocupado mesmo. Cameron quase sentiu os músculos do pescoço dele se flexionando com força para impedi-lo de olhar pra ela.

- Quem te mandou isso? – perguntou Foreman, desconfiado.

- Não faço idéia. – disse cínica.

- Tem cartão?

Cameron olhou dentro do pacote e tirou um envelopinho. Ela tirou o bilhete de dentro e não pode fazer nada, a não ser sorrir.

- De quem? – se aproximou House.

- De ninguém que você conheça.

- Achei que conhecesse todas as pessoas com que você dorme.

- Pois é, não conhece.

Por descuido de Cameron, House agarrou o cartão.

- House! Devolve! – ela gritou.

Foi então que Chase levantou de onde estava.

- "Pra gente não escorregar mais". – House leu alto. – Hoho! Cameron ta namorando!

- House, pára com isso. Me dá isso aqui. – ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Devolve, House. – pediu Foreman.

House olhou surpreso para Foreman, e devolveu o bilhete.

- Temos um caso? – perguntou Chase.

- Sim, mas não é tão interessante quanto o "caso" da Cameron. – ele se a mesa, sorrindo imbecilmente. – Quem é ele? Com quem você está "escorregando"?

- House... – ela começou a perder a paciência.

- Será que a gente pode deixar o namorado da Cameron pra lá, e nos concentrarmos no trabalho? – perguntou Chase.

Cameron olhou pra ele, se sentindo estranha. _Namorado?_

- Ta bem! – gritou House. – Homem, 48 anos, vertigens, dores de ouvido, náuseas, perda da nitidez auditiva.

Ele se virou para o quadro e Foreman foi até a máquina de café. Foi o tempo de Chase se virar para Cameron e sorrir. Ela sorriu de volta, e se sentou.

- Labirintite. – disse Chase, indo atrás de House.

- Labirintite? Andou bebendo? – House começou.

Cameron, ainda com o tapete na mão, e não ouvia os três discutirem as possibilidades. Ouvia seu próprio pensamento.

"_Ele quer continuar isso. Seja lá o que for. Deus, meu coração tá acelerado. O que é isso? Eu to enlouquecendo. Mas... mas estar com ele... me faz tão bem... Melhor que com muitas pessoas. E se ele..."_

- Cameron!

- O quê? – ela acordou dos sonhos.

- Está sonhando com o seu parque de diversões? – House ironizou com um sarcástico sorriso. - O "escorregador"?

Foreman e Chase, que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, a encararam.

Ela pra não perder a pose. Respirou fundo e mostrou seu melhor ar de confiança:

- Fístula Perilinfática.

House levantou as sobrancelhas. Chase e Foreman, surpresos, se voltaram para ele, procurando uma resposta.

- Encaixa com os sintomas. – se defendeu ela.

- Perfeito! – House exclamou. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados. E uma expressão de intensa admiração.

- Sugiro audiometria e tomografia. – Cameron termina.

- Façam. – ele ordena.

Chase encara Cameron, que dá um sorriso envergonhado.

Xxxxxxxx

Chase olhava os monitores, descartando opções, anunciando em voz alta. Cameron olhava também, escutava a voz dele, mas não ouvia o que ele dizia.

Ainda sentia um amolecimento, como se a noite que tinha passado com Chase, a tivesse entorpecido. Se pegou sorrindo e mirou Chase novamente. Estava fazendo isso a manhã toda.

- O quê? – Chase encarou ela do nada, embaraçado – Pára de me olhar assim!

- Queria te agradecer pelo presente.

- De nada. – ele sorriu, a encarando firmemente.

Nunca tinha prestado tanta atenção em Chase. Era só um riquinho puxa-saco. Só isso.

Mas depois daquela noite, tudo tinha se transformado. Agora, ali sentada a sua frente, o olhando profundamente, pode ver coisas que nunca tinha percebido antes: os olhos azuis, o cabelo caindo no rosto e um sorriso enorme numa perfeita boca vermelha.

- Chase... – ela começou. Lambeu os lábios secos, e viu que Chase seguiu o movimento com os olhos. - ... esta... esta noite foi... incrível.

Chase ficou petrificado.

- Eu sei que... tínhamos combinado que isso não devia mais acontecer... que não teríamos nada porque... complicaria tudo, mas essa noite...

Chase não piscava. Parecia que tinha parado de respirar.

Ele bebia as palavras dela, como se fosse néctar.

- ... essa noite não foi só... sexo pra mim.

- Pra mim também não. – ele sussurrou.

Ele alcançou seu rosto e a beijou. Cameron sentiu o coração disparar. Levou as mãos ao rosto dele, e não se importou com o fato de qualquer pessoa podia aparecer ali. Só continuou naquele beijo. Precisando de Chase como uma promessa.

- Você não vai embora, não é? – perguntou.

- Embora? – ele não entendeu.

- Pedir demissão.

- Não. – ele sorriu, feliz. Se sentindo assim pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Nunca mais.

Cameron sorriu e o beijou novamente. Com paixão. Uma paixão, que achou que não teria mais.

- Sai comigo hoje? – ele pediu.

- Claro. Onde?

- Isso pode ser surpresa?

- Adoro surpresas! – ela sorriu, ainda com as mãos no rosto dele.

Chase sorriu de volta, mordendo o lábio.

- Alô, doutores! – alguém gritou, interrompendo-os.

- Desculpe, Daniel! – Cameron se levantou e foi tirar o paciente esquecido no equipamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
